Future: Battles at Sinnoh
by AlcheLuna
Summary: Sequel to my first story...Advanceshipping HaruSato, Accepting OCs
1. Chapter 1

Author notes #1

Well hello again guys! It's been a while since I wrote again, mainly due to the fact that college life is much harder than I expected thus making my writing time more harder, but since it's summer vacation I took the liberty to post the sequel to my first story and because I cant find any more stories to read because I read all of them last night… but before I start this story let me tell you a few facts. (

SP or Special chapters; this are chapters that are inserted as the story progresses and Special chapters takes place in the future or will happen in the future since my story will include important events in the future (entirely my out of my imagination); SP may or may not have any important role in the story but it will give you guys information about other characters in the story.

Well… my author notes will be inserted in another chapter and they will take up a chapter with more than 100 words, so don't bother to review them… so with out further ado. Here is the second installment of Future, Battles and Family.

Warning: Before reading this you must have read the Prequel because it will confuse you…

* * *

**Prologue**

The sun was shining; clouds are in the sky in an island in the Sinnoh region: Battle Island, location of where the sinnoh league is going to be held, a medium sized island that is divided into three different spots in accordance to the sinnoh league. On the northern east of part of the island, near the beach a small explosion erupted that caused some people who are in the large hotel can gain full site of the explosion.

"Crap, red's going berserk!" a person exclaimed as he dodge two fireball by jumping; this is none other than Max; A auburn haired person in the future (but his hair is red due to his disguise) his objective is unknown, but when he found Sarah and her Meowth, he quickly helped them; Max is currently holding his Buster Sword; a simple short sword with 1 small hole in the grip. Seeing another fireball he pushed his shield up front, protecting him from the fire-based attack, he then quickly towards his niece's Pokemon.

"Die!" the cat-type Pokemon growled in an inhuman voice, jumping also with increased speed as the scratch type Pokemon exchange blows with his enemy airborne. His flaming paws clad in metal gloves tried to punch his enemy in the stomach but missed.

This Pokemon is non-other than Sarah's Meowth who also came from 20 years in the future, a smart cat with a small attitude towards anyone other than his trainer and his friends, what made him change is also 'unknown'. Meowth has a secret, he has another personality hidden within him and that is Red; a fire-type Meowth, Red is Meowth's emotion of Rage; being a fire type, Red quickly became blinded by his rage and attacked any nearby person which happens to be Max.

**To be continued…**

Edited: 03/30/11…

* * *

Next is the Pokemon Ability Transfer Device otherwise called as the knights weapon; this is the main ability that knights posses either PKM knights or Black knights (team rocket), this are special abilities that allows one knight to use either one of his pokemon's abilities his own, example like the Prequel's Future,Battles and Family. Max has his Buster shield and Buster blade; the 5 holes in his shield specify how many pokemon he can use, which are 5 (I will further explain this as the story progresses)

Lastly is that I will need OC's and many of them for the third installment of the this 3 part Story, (they will be put in PKM or team rocket so please specify)

Pm me if you are interested.

Your OC will be in this format

Name/Agent name

Gender

Weapon of choice (with PATD number)

And especially His/Her pokemon

Anyone interested will be much entertained.

Anyhow if you see any errors or typos in the chapters please feel free to include them in your review; and I will edit them as fast as I can since its summer and I have plenty of time. Critics is allowed but flames will be rejected,

Next update date is Tomorrow Philippine time.


	2. Move 1

**Move 1**

'I must finish this quickly before red changes completely' Max thought making a vertical slash downwards but he only hit the ground as the agile fire-type jumped into the air.

"Fire blast!" while airborne, Red growled as he summon flames to his hands, when it formed a small ball he quickly threw it to the shield-wielding knight; the attack quickly went towards it's target as it created a small explosion.

Red landed a few seconds later as he landed on all four, he opened up his mouth creating a small ball of flame, when the smoke cleared, Max appeared unscratched; his shield in front of him, the knight looked in front to see Red charging up for another attack.

"Red's getting faster by the second," Max commented as he ran towards Red, his shield in front; he covered in his shield as he saw Red used overheat attack. The beam of fire went very fast at it quickly connected but the shield quickly absorbed the attack as it was nothing.

Max run pushing towards Red as his shield absorbed the attack, as he went closer to the enraged fire-type, he then jumped and quickly landed behind Red, using his sword, Max quickly landed a hit in Red's back, Red felt metal cut through his back as he growled in pain as he fell to the ground bleeding.

This made him really furious, Red quickly stood up as smoke appeared on his wound healing it quickly, the scratch-cat Pokemon tried to grab Max's sword, but the knight saw this and retaliated as he push Red by his shield and slash vertically but missed when Red jumped backwards.

"Die!" Red growled as the fire in his hands grew, turning his metal-clad paws into a fist, he tried to punch Max at close range, but before he can connect the knight just disappeared in front of him.

Seconds later Max appeared from behind the fire-type, he smiled as he made upward attack with his shield which connected to the fire-types body which threw the fire-type into the air; he jumped a few seconds later and slash the fire-type in the air.

Red growled in pain as the force of the attack made the small Pokemon body hit the ground with a force so strong that it created a small hole in the ground with a 'thud' sound.

"Gardevoir solar beam!" Max exclaimed, as his shield glowed white absorbing sunlight, seconds later a beam was released in his shield towards the hole where the enraged scratch-cat Pokemon lies. The force of the impact created a powerful explosion. Max landed on the ground a few meters away from where Red is.

* * *

(Meowth's pov/ inside his subconscious)

'Red no!' I shouted at the large screen in front of me, I watched as my other self desperately attack my trainer's uncle, even though his not on his right mind I felt the pain and became worried for him, because we share the same body,

Turning to the figure in this room; I looked at the large cylinder container, a pair of violet eyes staring back at me, I growled as I try to think of a way.

'Dark' I called not knowing what to do, I watched as violet eyes narrowed reacting to my voice. 'How can I get out of here?'

_Why? _

I heard dark's voice, it made me more furious as he was not interested.

'Are you stupid? That's' our body being destroyed there!' I shouted very mad, I watched as the eyes twitch when he heard the word stupid.

_I can see that Red influenced you, Dear electric-type_

I growled, I knew that this Pokemon made sense ; turning my attention back to the screen I watched as Red came out of the hole behind Max, I was surprised; Red knows dig, I didn't knew that attack since I wore gloves it made my paws hurt.

I quickly looked at dark when I heard him talk.

_Fine_

'What does he mean?' I thought looking at him questionably, suddenly the belt that Max gave me glow, as the largest orb, shone brightly. It gave me more question to ask.

_Let me help you_

I heard dark's voice as the belt shine more brightly. _Crack, _I heard the glass break, then I heard something was falling down.

'What the-'I muttered as my eyes widen at the figure in front of me. It was dark, he has the same look as me and Red but the only difference is that his fur is color black with purple stripes in his shoulders and tail.

I was stunned, seeing another Meowth but the only difference is that this Meowth is me, another me just like Red.

'Umm, dark' I said, breaking darks cheering as he looked back at me his eyes showed happiness. Then I felt him hug me, I tried to push him feeing my privacy being invaded, but I stopped when he muttered something.

_I'll introduce my self one again,_

The air quickly became denser as I felt sweat forming in my forehead making my charm brighter.

_My name is Dark, I am you and you are me, just like Red I'm your sin of Pride_

'My pride?' I asked as I shook my head in disbelief, I never became prideful of anything in my entire life, this thought made me more curious about my forgotten past, the past Mr. Ketchum told me that he erased.

_Yes, and I am Team rocket's Greatest Surveillance unit._

I watched as dark's body glow a large shade of white as he disappeared in front of me. I looked from left to right looking for the weird colored Meowth.

_Hey, I'm not weird colored!_

I heard dark's voice; I looked from left to right looking for dark's location.

'Dark where are you?' I shouted looking for dark, my attention reverted back to the screen to see Red exchange blows with Max but only the Shield wielding knight only made successful attacks.

_I'm right here_

'Where?' I asked, looking at every direction.

_Inside your mind stupid!_

'What are you doing there and how did you get inside my head?' I asked confused, how can they enter my mind? I had more questions than answers, it made me furious.

**To be continued…**

I guess that it for today… I don't have much time I had something important to do today…so please forgive me for a short chapter…

Next update time is on Sunday.

04/05/11 Philippine time

Till next time!


	3. Move 1 Phase 2

Move 1- 2

'Now what?' I asked dark who is inside my mind, 3 seconds passed but dark didn't replied, I was getting annoyed at him, and then I heard him sigh. Suddenly I felt pain in my back, I screamed at the sudden burst of pain, then the pain quickly died, then I felt I grew something behind me so I quickly looked to find I grew wings, black wings to be exact.

'_Now, fly us out of here!, stupid electric-type!_

I cringed at his words, making me feel stupid around him made me furious but I don't have time to argue, time was running out.

I posed up for flying as the way I saw some pokemon get ready to fly, It didn't took me a while to fly because dark gave me some tips on how to fly, the next thing I knew I was flying in the room where I first saw dark, then immediately I flew to the same way I came in.

* * *

Exiting the room where dark suppose to be trapped, meowth looked now at his current location. It seems that he went back to the castle roof that the first he entered, flying upwards to look for anything unusual, dark muttered something.

"yo, Electric-type," dark said as meowth looked for anything unusual his location, as he first entered the place doesn't seem to change visually.

"What is it?" meowth asked, while looking at the moon.

"You know, you can use my eyes," dark answered.

"Your what?" Meowth asked confused.

"My eyes Stupid!" Dark growled annoyed. "I didn't became Team Rocket's surveillance unit for nothing,"

Meowth cringed when dark said stupid for the second time, he felt his temper going up, but kept his cool for now.

"Why is that?" Meowth asked confused.

"Because I can see through invisible things, can see disguises, and can see though any surrounding very easily, you can say that I have the keenest eyes in the whole world!" dark Laugh evilly while boasting, Meowth just nodded in agreement ignoring the laugher he heard in his head.

"Here we go!" Meowth said as he close his eyes and tried to summon dark's powers in his eyes, he felt pain in his eyes just like his wings the pain died quickly, when Meowth opened his eyes and looked at the moon, the first thing he saw is that his right eye lost vision while his left eye is looking at the moon.

"What's happening dark, am I blind?" Meowth panicked, not thinking about the fact that he lost his right eyesight.

"_No your not blind,"_ Dark sighed, _"What happened to you after you lost to that knight with the large sword…you lost your head or something? Never mind, you just got the 'vision stigma right there in your right eye, as I said a while ago that my eyes can see through anything meaning…"_

"That what I seeing right now is an illusion," Meowth gasped as he quickly figured what dark is going to say.

"_Correct, give this cat a cookie!"_ Dark said annoyed.

Meowth just ignored dark's comment and tried to look from side to side, he quickly spotted with his right eye a small blue door just beside the door he came first.

'that must be the exit' Meowth thought.

"_Great work there electric-type!"_ dark commented, smiling at his abilities.

Meowth flew down towards the small blue door, when he landed on the ground his wings quickly disappeared, walking towards the door he felt pain in his chest.

"Red must be fighting again…dammit it hurts!" Meowth growled when the pain died, moving quickly he went towards the door, when he was going to touch the doorknob he first saw his face in the glass door, he was shocked at his face.

The pokemon staring back at him is a yellow cat with two different eyes, on the left is that his yellow cat-eyes while on the other is violet, and it seems to be flaming a dark shade of violet.

'what the hell is happening to me?' Meowth thought, very shocked at his face.

'_You should ask the creator for that, electric-type'_ dark answered, his voice full of concern but due to his prideful self didn't even show it.

Meowth nodded, even though he knows that Ash erased his memory about being team rocket's agent but he didn't erased them completly, but when he got Red, some of his memory that supposed to be erased came back to him…especially his creator.

"_Don't worry electric type," Dark reassured,' you can always Deactivate my eyes, you and I share the same body so it's only natural, if you have any questions just ask me because I'm the smartest in all of the sins!"_

"What did you say?" Meowth asked curious when dark mentioned about being the smartest in all of the sins.

"_Oh, forget what I said let's get out of here!" _dark said nervously.

Meowth decided to pry him later and opened the door, light coming out of the way, then dark spoke before Meowth entered.

"_I forgot to tell you, now that you have unlocked me, you can use dark-type abilites, especially shadow form, shadow ball, and you can turn invisible." _Dark reminding Meowth.

"invisible! Really!" Meowth said smiling.

"_yep but I need to surface in order to do that…" _Dark said before Meowth entered the door.

When Meowth left the whole castle, the moon everything vanished.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Well that's it for now….i would like to thank the person you reviewed my last chapter,  
Sir Halo3... Ty very much!

Sorry that this chapter is short that's why I titled it Move1-2 because every move there are two phase in it…anyhow the next chapter is on Wednesday… and there will be of course the story will now be moving and I promise that there will be advanceshippiness next chapter…

Well that's that thank you for reading my story… and I'm accepting OC's for the third installment…just read the first chapter to know what to do!

Ja ne!


	4. Move 2

**Move 2**

"Die!" Red growled, on his hands are two very large orange fireballs as the sounds of scorching sands blackening as the flames on his started to circle him.

Max looked at Red, his eyes looking for an opening. He took a large breath, griping both his shield and sword tightly.

_Master Max, I suggest Formation Alpha_

Hearing the telepathy of his Pokemon, Max smiled as he knew that formation.

"Yes, after that prepare for Alpha Force Attack Formation," Max answered telepathically while walking sideways, while the fire-type Meowth growled at his movements.

"Take this! Twin Blast Burn!" Red growled throwing the two large fireballs into Max direction; Max saw this and started to run towards one of the fireballs. Grasping his sword, Max sliced the fireball but his figure quickly disappeared when the sliced fireball exploded in the ground.

Red eye's widen in shock, but quickly recovered from his shock and quickly looked from left to right finding the knight but to no avail. Psychic

"Damn!" Red growled, his voice getting deeper as the seconds past. "Filthy coward! Show yourself!"

"Sure!" a voice answered, Red quickly turned around to see Max, and his face holds a grin. Red didn't have enough time as he felt a powerful Psychic attack hit his body.

Max pushed his sword upward slashing vertically; the attack made Red's body flew high in the sky, the attack made no Psychical injuries to the fire-cat Pokemon. He quickly jumped high with the help of his Gardevoir; he quickly grabbed Red's arm and threw him back on the ground.

"Take this!" Max positioned himself while in the air, and then quickly sped towards the ground his shield in front of him as powerful Psychic energy envelope the shield. "Psychic Cannon Drop!"

Max quickly descended doubling his speed as his body envelope by white psychic energy; it almost looks like a volt tackle except the force is more powerful.

Red's body hit the ground hard as the sands only cushioned his body, but the attack from his enemy connected as he felt being devoured by the ground.

Max quickly hit Red a few seconds later as his shield hit Red's body like a muscle hitting the ground. The attack created a small explosion shaking the ground a little. Max jumped out of the ground a few seconds later as he landed a few meters away from where the hole from his attack was.

"That takes care of it," Max sighed feeling a bit tired of his battle with Red. His sword quickly dematerialized as his free hand went to his lips, looking at the explosion in front of him.

_Master Behind you!"_

Quickly responding to the alert, he quickly jumped backwards dodging the unknown attack, but as soon as he landed on the ground, he felt another attack on his left. Moving his shield on his left blocking the attack, he quickly looked for his mysterious attackers , his eyes widen in shock to see a weasel-like Pokemon on his right while a fire-bird Pokemon on his left.

"Bui!" the weasel Pokemon smirked forming another waterball on his hand.

"Blaze!" the fire-bird Pokemon exclaimed, her hands flaming, positioning for another attack.

'a Buizel and a Blaziken' Max thought looking back and forth at the two Pokemon, recognizing them, his eyes widening at the realization. 'then that means.'

"Buizel!" a voice exclaimed, the weasel Pokemon heard this and quickly went towards its master Ash.

Max's eyes widen at seeing Ash, but he quickly recovered and faced Ash, his grin never fading.

"Team rocket!" Ash accused the guy in front of him, his Buizel on guard for anything that May happen.

"Ash!" May caught up with his breathing hard, Ash didn't look back but instead looked seriously at Max. when May looked at the person's face she felt nostalgic just by lookin at him but she quickly shrugged it off.

"Team rocket!" Ash called again, but Max didn't even faze at their presence.

"I'm not team rocket!" Max said in a very deep voice, his voice made Ash and May back away, the weasel Pokemon mistook his trainers movements and quickly charged up for a water pulse attack.

"Wait Buizel," Ash called.

Too late as the weasel Pokemon fired up the attack, the blue water ball quickly went towards Max as the latter shielded himself as the attack exploded.

When the smoke cleared, Max figure quickly emerged unharmed his shield shone a few seconds before it quickly vanished, while his sword materialized in his right hand.

"So shall we have a nice chat?" Max said to the shocked Ash and May. The two nodded but their eyes widen at something made Max felt something, fear.

* * *

(Inside the Hotel)

Sarah opened up her eyes seeing the white seeing in front of her, she quickly stood from her location and noticed that she is alone in her room, then the memories of what happened earlier flood into her mind as her eyes widen and quickly left out of the room panicking.

She quickly went to the next room and knocked on the door, fear enveloping her.

"Riku! Riku!" She exclaimed while knocking on the door, even though she feared for her Pokemon she didn't forget the manners her parents taught to her.

The door quickly opened up, revealing her friend, Riku; who was naked except for the towel hugging her body.

"What is it Sarah?" Riku asked, her hair dripping wet coming out of the bathroom.

"Have you seen my Meowth?" Sarah asked while breathing hard.

"No, I haven't seen him, why?" Riku answered looking at her wondering why she look like she ran a marathon.

"Oh, I see" Sarah answered, turned around and left but not before thanking her friend.

"What is wrong with that girl?" Riku asked, decided that it's not her business and closed the door resuming her bath.

* * *

(Ash and May)

Max slowly turned around to see the hle where the scratch-cat Pokemon's body lay now erupting with flames, the ground shook a few times before an explosion erupted.

Red jumped from the hole and landed on the sand a few inches from his previous location, his expression is as usual; angry. He looked at Max before his gaze landed on Ash and May.

His gaze quickly gave fear on the two Pokemon trainers, the first thing they saw in his eyes was, pure rage. May quickly grabbed Ash's and feeling total fear at the scratch-cat Pokemon, she looked at the metal attachments on the Pokemon before remembering whose Pokemon it belongs to.

"Ash, it's sarah's Meowth!" May pointed, still grabbing Ash's hand while moving closer to him.

Ash's eyes widen at the realization, he quickly looked at Meowth.

'Something about him is different' Ash thought, unknowingly putting a secure hand on May's shoulder.

Red growled, unlike his earlier growls, this one is the most scariest, as the flames on his hands and feet erupt, Buizel and Blaziken was quickly recalled into their Pokeball due to the growl. Ash and May felt defenseless against the scratch-cat Pokemon.

"Die!" Red growled, as smoke came out of his mouth as he spoke, looking at Max with the intention of killing him. He didn't notice that the belt he has been wearing turned black to white, but Max notice this and smile feeing this battle's end.

"Red, this has to stop!" Max called to him, while pointing his sword at him. "Force Gloves, Seize control!"

Red remembering this command cursed the air around him as he felt this body stop responding to his movements, he quickly fell to the ground as the flames on this hand and feet quickly disappear.

"I'm telling you! When I get moving again I swear that I'll kill you!" Red yelled as he watch Max walk towards him.

Ash and May didn't knew what happened at first they thought this person is team rocket, next they saw Sarah's Meowth turned Red and now throwing flames at them now the same Pokemon lay on the ground muttering about killing this person, it gave the too many questions.

"What's happening Ash?" May asked Ash, she didn't notice that the Pokemon trainer is hugging her on order to protect her.

"I don't know May," Ash answered looking at Max and Red. "I don't know."

Unknown to them a person is watching them from a tree a few meters from where Ash and May where.

"so I see, Max is here as well," Agent D, smiled looking at Max, he smiled, as his bow materialize in his hands, pointing a white arrow at Max, pulled the arrow ready to attack but he noticed that someone is approaching, he cursed his luck and quickly disappeared.

**To be Continued**

Well that's that for now… how did you like my chapter?

Anyhow I already got message about OC's and I'm really happy…

And I'm already thought about what role they will play… but before I finally reveal them…I'll ask you guys a question…message me or put it in a review what kind of anime character do you want to represent your OC?

Type again you answers in this format…

Hair color:

Eye Color:

Age: (not higher than 30 not lower than 10)

Or

What anime do you what to portray your OC?

Example:

Negi springfield…

As simple as that….

Anyhow, the next update time is on Friday. 04/8/11 Philippine time.

till next time!

And don't forget to give me a review so I can see what do you guys think of my story… if you don't like to it's fine… but seriously try to put up one… .


	5. Move 2 Phase 2

Author notes:

Italics are Red's thoughts while Italic Bold is Dark's.

* * *

Move 2-2

"When I get moving again, I swear I'll kill you!" red growled trying to move, but his body won't allow it.

"yeah right red," Max said now a feet near him, he quickly crouch looking at the scratch-type in the eyes, the knight quickly saw that red's eyes returned to their calm and composed look, he smiled and patted the cat's head, while also shining it's charm in the process . "Now listen to me, calm down and try to reach Meowth inside of you…"

"What do you mean?" red asked confused, he did ask his self quickly becoming calm after his movements quickly restrained, as he look into the knight's eye he saw the look in Max's eye, he quickly understood and closed his eyes.

After a few seconds Max smiled as he saw that red's body returned to the usual yellow body, the flames on this hands and feet quickly dissolved, and when he opened his eyes it returned to the one's belong to Meowth.

Ash and May gasped at what they saw, they tried to move but their feet won't move due to the fear they felt towards red. They didn't even realize that their closer than before.

"Meowth?" Max asked as he look at the confused face of the Pokemon in front of him. The scratch-cat Pokemon looked at him questionably then nodded his head.

"What happened?" Meowth asked a few seconds as his vision returned to normal, he looked at Max then to Ash and May. "Where am I?"

"In the beach, silly Meowth," Max answered snickering at the Pokemon's expression.

_Electric type! You've returned!_

_**His not the only one,**_

_Dark?_

_**The one and only…**_

_But how did you?_

'Red, you know dark?' Meowth thought questioning his other self, he look at the sand in front of him and remembered everything, his eyes widen in shock, quickly stood up but his arms and legs won't follow him.

_Me know him? Of course, he is the most Playboy in all of us!_

_**Quiet Red!**_

_Sorry_

Meowth looked at Max, and the latter knew what the cat wants and nodded his head in approval, the knight made a few commands and then Meowth quickly got control of his body, he smiled as he quickly stood up.

"Why do I feel I've got in a Taurus's stampede, my body hurts like a million Pokebucks in coins." Meowth asked himself, as he got trouble standing up.

_That's because I've battled that guy_

_**And you lost, stupid Red**_

_Shut up, playboy!_

That's what Meowth need right now, two voices in his head fighting, he quickly motioned for the two to shut up which red and dark followed, he quickly looked at Ash and May and bowed his head apologizing.

"I'm sorry, mister Ash, miss May, for what happened I don't know what happened to me," Meowth bowed his head which made the two trainers quickly became ashamed of themselves being mentioned formally.

"No, it's okay Meowth," May answer stuttering, due to the formalness of Meowth, she waved her free hand motioning the cat to stop bowing at them. "Really, so please stop that, it's embarrassing.

The cat understood and quickly stop bowing and looked at them, devilishly grinning, the two trainers quickly looked at what the cat is looking at, they saw themselves hugging each other, then out of impulse separated themselves with a large blush in their faces.

"Anyhow, I'm sorry for being rude, I forgot to introduce myself," Max said to the two trainers as he stood and bowed like a gentleman, as he quickly went what he trained In the academy, "my name is Max, I'm Sarah's uncle and it's a pleasure to see a young couple such as yourselves, I'm really sorry for the rude first meeting and I hope I can treat you guys some ice cream, if you two love birds allow me…"

"l-l-love birds!" May stuttered, a blush never leaving her face as she look at Ash, the latter also has a blush on his face as well, to stop the embarrassment further Ash quickly changed the subject to stop the two from looking at them, grinning maniacally.

"Ice cream is good," Ash quickly said as he motioned May to follow him as well. "So where do we get them. "Come on, May race you there."

Ash quickly run towards the place where to buy ice cream, May quickly followed him, leaving the two figures in the future smiling to each other.

"That was a close one, Sir Max." Meowth told the older man in front of him, he sighed as he look to where as and may went. "They may suspect something, if you hadn't say anything."

"Yeah," max muttered as he look at meowth's belt, it has returned to normal as it was before he gave it to the Pokemon.

"By the way, Sir Max" Meowth said getting the attention of the knight; he pointed to the belt while facing the taller knight. "Can you explain this thing even further, what the heck happened?"

"That reminds me," max said, remembering what he was going to do. "Dark are you there?"

"Yes, mister knight," Dark said as Meowth's body turned into Dark, his eyes looking at him wondering. "What is that you want from me?"

"Good, now revert back to Meowth," Max ordered, after a few seconds dark reverted back to Meowth, the scratch type Pokemon looked at him questionably.

"Sir Max," Meowth muttered.

"Ok, I'll tell you what you want to know, come on I'll tell you on the way." Max said as he walk towards where Ash and May went, Meowth followed him towards where they would buy some ice cream.

* * *

(Ash and May)

"Ash!" May called to the boy in front of her, when Ash run away from the two to avoid further embarrassment, she followed him; she also liked ice cream but to get it free would be nice and the most wonderful part of it is that she will have to spent her time with Ash.

The boy stop from his running when he heard his name being called by his friend, As May catch up to him she quickly looked at his expression, she was expecting that he had a blush on his face but it surprised him that It wasn't.

Ash expression was a happy one, due to two facts; the first one is seeing Meowth being more powerful than using flame attacks and the other one is the excitement of fighting the said Pokemon,

"What's wrong May?" Ash asked looking at her, he titled his head as he look deeply into her eyes wondering what's wrong.

"well, I thought you would be surprised to see Meowth use flames attacks, but now your happy, what's wrong with you?" May asked worrying about him.

"nothing's wrong May, I'm just really happy to see a very powerful Pokemon, it really excites me May," Ash answered happily then his expression changed into a worrying one, then suddenly he hugged May ; the latter blushed from his movements, but she quickly hugged back as he heard Ash said something.

"I'm sorry May, I couldn't protect you," Ash said, and then he felt May hug back. "I'm so powerless without my Pokemon."

"Don't say that Ash," May answered back, as she smell his scent. "You're the most trusted person I know Ash, I know you would protect me even though I don't say it."

"But May-"Ash said but then May put a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Let's get some ice cream okay?" May said smiling. "Let's talk about this later okay?"

Ash nodded and continued walking towards the business section of the island, May following him, then they noticed Sarah running towards them, Sarah stopped running towards them as she breath air due to running to far.

"What's wrong Sarah?" May quickly went towards her worrying, when she saw Sarah panicking.

"Mom," Sarah said, sweats forming on her forehead. "Did you see my Meowth?"

"As a matter of fact, yes Sarah," Ash pointed towards they way they came from. "he is there with your uncle."

"My uncle?" Sarah asked confused.

"If I remember correctly, his name is Max," May answered for Ash, when Sarah heard her uncle's name she quickly smiled, hugged Ash and May and run towards the beach.

"Thank you Mom, Dad!" Sarah yelled as she ran towards the beach leaving the two trainers.

"Mom?" Ash said looking at May; he smiled continued walking towards where they would go. "You'd make a good mom May, from the way you care for Sarah,"

May blushed and resumed walking with Ash.

(Somewhere in the island)

* * *

"Everything's going according to plan," Agent D said as he look at the helicopters landing in the ground in front of him, a few minutes later many people with black shirts with the Red 'R' in the middle quickly went into a line in front of him, he smiled and looked at the three people in his back.

"Jessie, James, Meowth," Agent D said as he watched the three salutes. "These are your next orders."

Agent D gave them an envelope and as fast as the wind the three vanished. The other rocket's was surprised at how fast the three lowest grunts became that fast.

"Now we wait," Agent D muttered to himself as he looks at the sky. "Tomorrow's the day. I can't wait.

**To be Continued**

* * *

Well I guess that's that…

I would like to thank the person who reviewed my last chapter… sir Joker's TwinBro-Flameof Recca; your review is really appreciated, I hope you continue to read and review my story…

Next update time is on Sunday, 4/10/11


	6. Special Chapter 01 Phase 1

**Special Chapter 01-1**

Location: A cave inside Mt. Cury-cury

Time: 20 years in the future

It's been a few days since the incident, but the cave where the Baltoy time machine is located didn't changed, the scratches are still there, the bits and pieces of exploded rocks where in the same location; not much happened.

"what a mess," Miss Callista sighed, (read the 3rd chapter of my first fic if you can't remember her) as she walked towards the center of the circle in the time machine next to her is her Baltoy just spinning following her, she traced her fingers in the runes encrypted in the gold floorings and looked at the blood of the pokemon once almost killed here. "I should have requested help from the PLA, when the incident happened, but no I just keep quiet in fear that they will take it from me."

"Baltoy," the Bell pokemon told her master.

"I know, but-"Miss Callista answered as she stood up, took her pokenav and dialed a number, a few seconds later that a voice answered back in her pokenav.

"Hello this is Collista; can you redirect me to PKM?" Collista said as she talked to the phone, after a few seconds talking to her pokenav she hang up the call as she looked back at her Pokemon.

"Well that's that… a knight will come here in just a few moments let's just wait okay?" she said to her Pokemon which the latte just nodded in agreement.

As soon as she was preparing for the arrival of a knight, she felt the air became denser, sensing trouble she quickly grabbed a Pokeball, preparing for anything.

"I know someone's there, show yourself!" she called to nobody as she felt sweat on her forehead.

"My what a tough young woman we have here!" a voice replied to her, she quickly released her Xatu as the totem Pokemon stood in front of her in other to protect her.

"Don't be afraid of us woman, we just came here to play!" another voice called to her, it came from another location so she quickly became scared.

"Yeah, Aero's right, he just came here to play, but me I came here to make sure I taste you myself!" the other voice declared, then suddenly an aura sphere attack came from the voice direction and connected to the totem's body quickly defeating it.

"Xatu!" Miss Callista called, to her Pokemon who is on the ground scratches on its body.

As quickly as her Pokemon was recalled a person quickly appeared just in front of the young woman, her hands were quickly restrained by his arms, as she quickly fell on the ground the unknown person in front of her.

"Let go of me!" she screamed as she quickly found her self staring back at a pair of blood- red eyes, she took the time to look at the person in front of him, the person in front of him is a slightly muscular guy with blond hair that was most covered by his hood, he has a tattoo on his chest, his eyes were looking at her body while his sadistic smile never leaving his face.

"You smell nice, woman," the guy said, as he smelled her, the latter shrieked as she tried to push him away but the man just simply overpowered her.

"Baltoy help me!" Miss Callista called to her Pokemon, the doll Pokemon tried to move but the guy just put his large metal Claw on her trainers head.

"Try it, or it will be the end of this woman here!" the guy warned, when he saw that the Pokemon obeyed he smiled wilder as he tried to move his free arm moving south of the woman's body. "now let me saw what you have under here!"

Miss Callista's eyes widen in horror as now the person is now trying to do something to her.

"Stop that Gray," the other voice called to man, as the person obeyed, and stood up, and dragging the defenseless woman with him.

Miss Callista watched as the other man, emerged from the shadows, she looked at the person's figure recognizing something, the other man his as tall as the person she knows as gray, he wears a blue hat almost covering his black hair, blue eyes; he wears a black jacket which is opened showing his blue undershirt with the red letter 'R' in the middle, on his back are two long katana's which was placed like an 'x'.

"What now Aero?" Gray said with disappointment in his voice as he dragged the woman with him. "Can't you see I'm having fun?"

"we came here, to secure this place, not for you to play with girls," Aero told him, looking at the place, he looked at the woman, his eyes placing fear into the woman's mind, then looking at Gray.

"Well this place is secure," Gray answered as he point his Claw at the woman's neck when he felt the doll Pokemon tried to move. "Now what do you want me to do with this woman, since you won't let me play with her.

"Tie her up; we don't want anyone disturbing the boss's plans." Aero said as he walked towards the gold flooring of the time machine.

Gray quickly obeyed him as he tied Miss Callista in a rope then dragged her in a nearby rock.

"You guy's won't get away with this!" Miss Callista said as she tried to move her hands but it won't budge.

"Oh but we already have!" Aero said as he watch more people entering the cave, he quickly recognize them as his companions.

Miss Callista watched as more rocket's came inside the cave, then she watched as they all bowed when a person in his early fifties came in the cave, she became curious at the person, then she recognize him as Giovanni; the leader of the Rockets.

"Good to see you boss!" both Aero and Gray saluted, which Giovanni just nodded in acknowledgement.

'This is bad,' miss Callista thought as she tried to reach a button in her watch, with a few tries she was successful as the watched slowly blink a small shade of red.

* * *

**To be continued:**

Well that's that for the first phase of Special Chapter 01, I'm sorry if the update got a little late, for some reason I can't log in, I thought that I'm the only one had a problem then when I looked in the forums in facebook, there was a problem . so I waited then….

In this chapters the two OC which you guys gave appeared in this Chapter which is Aero and Gray, both of them are in Team Rocket because their weapon seems more villany to me….

Anyhow I hope you guys enjoy this chapter…

I also would like to thank joker'stwinbro-flameofrecca for his another review... i hope you continue to review my story

Next update time tomorrow 4/13/11


	7. Announcement

**Author Notes:**

Okay since it's a very long time since I updated this story I will have to say something and this will be long: Due to the Request i got to know whether or not that i will update i got this list for you guys...

Now , i will continue this story but...

Update time for this story will took longer than my other current story

I will repost this story to make it more shorter than the other...i will put all the current chapters in chapter 1 when i repost so it will be shorter then...

Reposting this story will take 3 more updates from my other story, why? Because this story like i said will take more OC because of that will happen in the future chapters... i would like for you guys to give me your format in OC's...

The Format goes like this:

Name If from PK Knights or Codename if TR Black Knights:

Pokemon list: up to six is fine but required is up to 3 only

Weapon of Choice:

Description or a little background is required:

Description of Clothes: (this only applies to the Black Knights)

Gender:

Age:

Now all of the current OC's that appeared when i discontinued this story will still continue to appear in the new chapters that i will include

Next is that all submissions of all the OC is deadlined on the 3rd chapter that i will update... after that and the OC submission still lacks i will include the striker clan...

Lastly, i will update this story when there is at least 1 review...like my other story it only needs 1 review to update so its like this one...

Well until that... remember the next 3 updates for my other story Negima Neo: Battle for the star Crystal, and after that i will update this story... further announcements will be included there...

See you Soon!

Edited: 10/27/11 5:16 pm

Added please leave the names of the OC in Message not in review... because if i repost the whole story all of the names you included will be removed leave it in PM so i can write them and put them on the main story...

Edited: 10/28/11 12:40 pm

okay, since a new message arrived this is also included...please in the pokemon rooster of your own oc please, do not include legendary pokemon, we doon't want over the top super power oc, now can we... only non-legendary pokemon are allowed ... oh and by the way when i mean weapon of choice it doesn't really mean a weapon used for fighting it could be a laptop or glasses as long as it is useful at times...


End file.
